Tom Riddle's True love
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Dumbledore finds an ancient and difficult ritual to go back in time for a few minutes... Is it enough to change history? Would saving one life really prevent Tom Riddle from become Lord Voldemort? Find out here. Initially a french fiction of mine that I translated and changed a bit. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Tom Riddle's True Love_**

_So, initially, this is a story I wrote in French a while back and I recently decided to translate it in English. I've changed a few things and it's a bit bigger but it should still be 12 chapters long. I should stick to the initial story I wrote but I might still change important facts... Those of you who write know how these things can go..._

_Please give it a chance and let me know what you think of it. _

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

"You mean to tell us that if this Helena hadn't been killed by her crazy grandfather a few days after her birth, Tom Riddle wouldn't have become Lord Voldemort and all those who died because of him would be… alive? They would have never died?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

The two of them were in the middle of another of their '_get to know Voldemort so you can destroy him better_' sessions in his office and the young wizard couldn't even begin to understand how the school's headmaster had managed to find out this information but he had learned not to question the old man's words. They were often true.

"She would have been the only one capable of touching his heart Harry. It's going to seem a bit too romantic and girly for a young man like you, though maybe your relationship with Miss Weasley might help you understand, but she was destined to be his soul mate." The old man had spoken with nostalgia in his tone and Harry wondered if the powerful wizard had ever known and lost Love.

He refrained from asking though and decided to ask another question he had on his mind:

"I'm sorry Sir but… How can you know that she was his Soul Mate if they've never met?" Harry did his best to keep doubt from his voice but he was sure that he had failed. The old man was too smart for him.

"Well Harry, I met a seer one day, a real one. She died not too long ago but she had the luxury of being in direct contact with the Fates, also known as the Weavers of Fate. When the three sisters of Fate told my friend what I was about to start with you, they allowed her to see the different ends that were, or had been, at some point, possible, so she could help us sort this complicated and dangerous situation out." Dumbledore stopped talking for a while, letting his words settle on the young wizard's mind, curious to see how he would react to this.

"But Professor… It's in the past, isn't it? It's not really a possible end, not anymore. Right?" Harry asked him and the old man smiled.

"Not really." Albus smirked playfully.

"I'm not sure I understand where you want to go with this professor…" Harry shook his head in confusion.

"I seem to remember that you were able to prevent someone from dying once, by changing the path destiny and fate had meant for them." The headmaster had a familiar twinkle in his eyes and was now waiting to see if Harry was going to get to the point on his own.

"You want to change the past… How? All the Time-Turners were destroyed in the battle of the Ministry last year, weren't they?" Harry asked him and in the back of his head he wondered why, if it was possible to go back in time, nobody used it to save his parents.

"That's true Harry and the Time Turners wouldn't have been powerful enough to take us so far back anyway. I was thinking of using another very ancient form of magic. It's very rare and I only managed to find the right spell last week-end, carved on the wall of an old and isolated cave hidden in the Sahara desert. It can only be used under certain circumstances and by certain people but it would allow us to send one person, you in our case, back in time for a few minutes. Long enough to save Helena's life and change everything. It's extremely difficult and you'll need to plead our cause to the Guardian of Time, whom you nor us will see anyway. He's the one who'll decide whether or not you'll deserve to go back in time and change this key moment in history." The headmaster explained everything, as clearly as possible so the young man would understand him.

"Does it really have to be me? You know so much more than I do…" Harry asked him.

"I'm a very old man Harry and as you guessed it when you first saw my hand, my health isn't what it used to be." Albus showed his blackened hand to the young man so he could prove his point.

"I don't think that's the real reason why you're sending me sir." Harry shook his head, ignoring the complains of some of the portraits behind him.

"You're a smart boy… The person we send back to plead with the Guardian of Time, the one who'll be able to change the past, and the future, will need to be pure of heart, selfless. I'm not those things. I know that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on Tom and his future, I'll be too busy thinking of my own past and all the ways that I can fix the many mistakes I've made, especially with my little sister… I'd waste our one opportunity Harry, but you won't. When it comes to this, you're much stronger than I am." As his headmaster confessed to having weaknesses, something Harry didn't think was possible, he began to blush under the compliments he was getting.

.

The decision was taken quite quickly after this and Harry helped the headmaster prepare everything that was necessary to perform this ancient ritual. The young man was allowed to share his new task with Hermione, Ron and Ginny and on the night of the big change, Harry realized that Professor Snape, a man he hated and that hated him, was also present on top of the Astronomy tower.

Harry didn't question it, he knew that his ex potion professor was a powerful and gifted man who could very well help for this and since Dumbledore was so sure of his loyalty, he decided to trust him as well.

What worried Harry was that if this worked, everything would change while he was gone and that he would come back to a completely different world but he concentrated on the fact that in this new world, his parents and godfather would be alive and that he wouldn't be a celebrity anymore, that he's be a normal boy, with parents. That was something he had craved for his entire life and he was happy to finally have the opportunity to make it true.

"Are you sure that we have everything? I'm sure that at this point, waiting another month would be fine…" Hermione asked the headmaster in a concerned voice.

"Unfortunately Miss Granger, we can't afford to wait another month. It seems that Mister Malfoy's plan to kill me is coming closer, despite his many attempts to delay himself." Dumbledore replied.

"See, I told you he was up to something!" Harry exclaimed to Hermione who shook her head and went back to placing the ingredients of the ritual in the right places.

"Are you sure about this Albus? Are you absolutely sure that this can work? Potter has never killed anyone and I haven't sacrificed everything to protect Lilly's son so he could get himself killed in the past." The potion Master whispered to the older wizard, unaware that the wind had carried his words and that Harry and Ginny had heard everything.

"What? How… What do you mean?" Harry asked, shocked by the soft voice his feared teacher used to speak his mother's name.

"Bloody wind." Snape snapped and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It's a very long and complicated story Harry but Severus and your mother used to be very good friend. When she died, he decided to do everything in his power so that her son, you, would stay safe." Albus intervened, ignoring Severus' glares.

"It was for you… It must be…" Harry whispered.

Snape was a Death-eater after all, so it made sense to the young man. If his potion master had been loyal to Voldemort... If he had been a good enough servant to deserve a favor from the Dark lord himself...

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ginny asked him softly.

"You… You asked Him not to kill her, didn't you?" Harry asked Snape and his girlfriend didn't get offended when he didn't answer her, she knew he would later.

"What do you know about this?" Severus growled at Harry, not liking that one of his student, especially James' son, could know something that had potential to hurt him.

"Ever since our third year… I… When the dementors are close to me, I can hear Voldemort killing my parents. First it's my father, telling mom to take me and run, then he gets killed and we're in what I think is my room. Then He tells my mom to get out of the way… When I first saw this part, I asked Lupin about it because he was there, helping me learn the dementors repelling spell, but he didn't know why Voldemort would try to spare my mother so I brushed it off for the moment but I was still curious about it... He told her to move out of the way a few times, telling her that she didn't have to die while she begged him not to kill me… Ever since that moment I wondered why he tried to spare her when he killed my father so easily and was ready to do the same for me…" Harry explained and they all saw, for a brief moment, Snape's humanity behind his mask.

At this moment, Severus decided to share with the young wizard something that was private to him and so he conjured his Patronus and allowed Harry Potter to see his doe.

"Harry… It's a doe… You're father was…" Hermione started saying but Harry cut her before she could say more.

"I know what he was Hermione. I know what this means."

"He loved her." Ron whispered, surprised to know that the strict professor could love.

"No, he _loves_ her Ron. Otherwise his Patronus would have changed." Harry shook his head while Severus looked away.

"Wow… He does hate you because you're your father's son!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, I'm very happy that this secret was finally revealed tonight but before we start outing more time consuming secrets, we should go back to what we came here to do or we'll lose the moon and we'll have lost our one chance to make things right for everyone." Dumbledore exclaimed, changing the subject.

Quickly, everyone got to work and completed their appointed tasks. Then they settled where they were supposed to stand and prepared to speak the words they had learned by heart and rehearsed to make sure they could pronounce it right.

Harry stood in the center of a perfect circle of fire and, knowing that there was a chance that he wouldn't come back at all, he said goodbye to his friends and kissed his girlfriend, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time and that whatever would change in the new world, wouldn't change his relationships with them.

"Love… Just like his father, he needed a fiery and strong willed red-haired girl." Albus whispered in a giggle he kept for himself.

Of course the couple, and the others, had heard him but they decided to ignore it and to start on their plan before it was too late. They all started their incantation, spoken in an antic language they didn't really understand and after a few minutes, a blinding light appeared all around Harry.

They all heard a grave and penetrating voice saying:

"Why have you called upon the Guardian of time? If you invoked me in vain, the Fates will severe your thread and end your life and all of its potential in the future but also in the past."

It was a not so subtle way of saying that if they angered him, Harry would be killed and that nothing would be able to save him, not even a Time-Turner. Bravely, Harry stood up straighter and said what they had prepared:

"My intentions are pure and my only intention is to save lives and bring love to a very lonely man. My mind if open to you, Great Guardian of Time."

They all held their breaths as Harry felt a presence in his head. He was grateful to the fact that this one didn't feel as bad as Snape's did. Once the Guardian of Tim and assured that, indeed, Harry's intentions were pure, noble and honorable, he spoke:

"To save the life of Helena Jenkins, I allow one Harry James Potter 10 minutes in the past, right before she's murdered. The portal will stay open behind you, nobody but you will be able to cross it and once your task is accomplished, you'll have to return to it. People will be able to see you so be careful and if something else threatens the life of the young lady before her final hour has come, you'll have the rest of the time to fix it, which is why going back into the portal as soon as your job is done is very important. If you're killed in your mission, you'll stay dead for all times. Do you accept?" The voice asked.

"I do. I accept the risks. Thank you." Harry nodded.

As the light that had appeared with the voice lessened, Harry saw what could only be the time portal opening in front of him, like a very colorful circle of possibilities in the middle of the cold dark night. Without looking back to his friends and after taking his wand in his hand, Harry walked right through it, ready to save the woman that would, later, ensure his family's, and so many others, safety.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this first chapter?**

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you think if it.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

Helena Jenkins was a pure blooded witch in her 6th year at Hogwarts and belonged to the house of Slytherin. She didn't know how lucky she was to even be alive, she didn't know the trouble some people went through so she could survive her grandfather's attack and she had no idea that one of her choices would change not only her life but also the life of Tom Riddle and the history of the magic world forever.

Who knew that this most determining moment would happen before the end of her Christmas holidays?

When she grew up, her parents told her that she was meant to do great things, that this was the reason why the mysterious young man appeared and stopped her grandfather, who later went to finish his life in Azkaban for his actions against her, but she didn't let it go to her head, she didn't believe it. She wasn't even sure if she really believed this story.

Of course her grandfather hadn't Stupefixed himself but why did people immediately came to the conclusion that she had been saved because she was special? She never understood it and never really cared to look into it.

Helena had always been a very discreet girl.

She wasn't shy, she knew how to voice her opinion when it was needed and could be quite loud while doing so if the subject mattered enough to her but she believed that the best way to lead her life was to be quietly in the background. To watch and to learn, then to use what she had learned to take the advantage when she needed it.

A real Slytherin according to her mother.

She had always been a very good student, always in the top 5 of her year, but she never tried to get attention with this. She had her friends, her studies and her life goals. If she cared about helping her house win the House Cup, she didn't engage in the silly wars that existed between the houses. She respected others and they respected her.

Most people thought that the reason she got along so well with Tom Riddle was because they were the same. They both studied hard and they were both pretty calm students. They both hated people who spoke all the time without really saying anything important and were quite often found studying quietly together in the Library or in their common room.

Helena couldn't believe how much the girl who shared her dormitory could speak sometimes and she envied Tom who had his own room thanks to his functions of Head Boy.

Helena had long and wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes which shone every time she smiled. If she wasn't the thinnest among the girls of her year, she wasn't fat either and most boys found that her curves were pretty generous. She didn't care about them though. They were all hormonal morons who forgot that they actually had a brain that could function if they gave it a chance.

.

That morning, as she sat down for breakfast with her classmates, Helena thought back to her previous years and what her future held for her.

She was the heir of one of the wealthiest and most powerful pure blooded family in the country and so she would never have to work if she didn't want to but she was also an only child, which meant that she'd have to marry quickly, if possible with the second son of another important family so her husband, and later her future children, could work with her father and keep the family business going.

Helena knew that she was lucky not to have been promised at birth to another pure-blood boy and she was aware of the fact that not many girls in her condition had been given the opportunity to choose her husband like she had.

Of course there were conditions her parents refused to waver on.

First she had to let them know of her choice before Halloween, the one that was coming up in a few days only. Then he had to be introduced to them during the following Christmas break, when they would celebrate their engagement and decide on the date of the wedding and the conditions of the union, which would be a contract between her family and the family of her fiancé.

Her father would favor a Slytherin, pure blooded if possible, half-blood maybe (muggle born was out of the question, unless he had something extraordinary to bring them). Her mother had added that a boy from another house would be acceptable if he was smart and from a great family.

The condition they had set and that she feared most was that if she hadn't found anyone after Halloween, they would be choosing for her and she refused to let them. She didn't want to end up with a pure blooded idiot who'd only be good at acting with brute force. She shook in disgust every time her eyes landed on one of the three Goyle sons or on the youngest Parkinson… She would never be able to suffer life with one of them.

Helena's problem wasn't finding the right person.

No, she already knew who she'd love to marry. She had been in love with Tom Riddle for so long that she didn't really know when her feelings appeared but she feared that he wouldn't share her feelings and that she wouldn't be able to find the right arguments to convince him to marry her.

She knew that Tom didn't believe in Love, he just barely believed in friendship after all. She knew him well, she was probably the one who knew him best in the world because of all the time they had spent together.

She knew that Hagrid hadn't been the one to open the Chamber of Secrets and she had been the one to convince Tom to stop the attacks. She knew how hard life was in his orphanage and after a very long conversation, which lasted the entire night and had made them both late for class for the first and only time in their life, she had decided to keep his secrets if he did his best to be tolerant towards muggles and muggle born witches and wizards as long as they kept their distance with him and didn't attack him or people he cared about.

Of course she didn't approve of what he did when he released the monster but she understood his need to prove to himself, and to others, that he was important and that he, too, had an inheritance, even if it was an unusual one. Opening the Chamber of Secrets had allowed Tom to reassure himself to the fact that he had a family and that he wasn't just another ordinary orphan. He wanted to feel like he belonged and it had provided him that feeling.

Helena knew Tom enough to know that he, sometimes, regretted having caused the death of this girl but he was strong enough to get over it and keep on standing bravely.

They had spoken about it a few times and now that Tom had the confirmation that he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, he didn't feel the need to free the monster. He loved this school and didn't want it to close its door, even after his own departure. And why would he need a monster when he knew who he was.

Helena had helped him realize that if Hogwarts had closed its doors, other children that were in a situation similar to his would have to stay with the muggles who didn't understand them and hurt them out of fear. They wouldn't be able to escape the harsh reality that was the life of a wizard that lived with muggles unaware of magic or fearful of it.

If Tom wasn't naturally emphatic because of the harsh life he had lived in the orphanage, Helena had helped him develop a sense of empathy towards people in his situation and now Tom had gotten over his need to prove himself the most powerful. Knowing who he was inside was enough, and he owed his new self appreciation to Helena.

* * *

**Harry will only be mentioned at first, you'll only see him in action in the later chapters (11 and 12).**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following, you're great!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

One morning, Helena woke up to realize that she had only one week left before the fateful Halloween delay her parents had set and she started to panic. She hadn't even started to bring the subject up with Tom. She had a plan to slowly build up the idea of him marrying her but she had wasted time being nervous and now she had less than a week left to talk to him and convince him that marrying her would be best for his future.

Helena was supposed to tell her parents who her choice was by going to the Halloween ball with him, if he was a student in Hogwarts. Of course sending them a letter to announce it was another obligation and they had to receive it before midnight on Halloween.

Several boys had asked her to go with them to the ball but she had refused them all. The only one she wanted to go with was Tom, especially given the particular circumstances she found herself in. When she had told him about what her parents were asking of her, he had listened silently, as he usually did, but hadn't suggested anything. His face had remained impervious to any sort of emotion and she didn't know if he'd be interested or not…

Of course she noticed that lately, Tom seemed to pay more attention to the people she spoke with, especially when it was a boy. She was pretty sure that Tom had something to do with McLaggen's trip to the infirmary after he had upset her so much… To be fair, she had told McLaggen, a 7th year who was in Gryffindor, that she wasn't interested in his flirting and that she would never, under any circumstances, give him a chance… He had pushed her so much that Helena had yelled at him in the middle of the corridor. It wasn't something she was used to do and she was pretty sure that Tom had done something to him to punish him for making her so upset.

Helena knew that she didn't have much time and that if she waited too long, it'd be too late so, gathering her courage, she decided that she'd talk to him after dinner that evening.

.

Dinner that evening was over way too quickly in Helena's opinion. She would have loved to have more time to think over what she'd tell Tom. She followed quietly her classmates to their common room, trying to convince herself that she didn't have a choice, that if she didn't do it, she'd end up as the angry and sad trophy wife of some pure blooded idiot.

Tom was about to climb the stairs to his room when Helena called him back:

"Tom, do you think we could talk, please?" Her ton was pleading and the young prefect, concerned, nodded:

"Of course. Come in my room, we'll have more privacy. You know that here, walls have ears. » He told her, pointing to a group of third year girls who were very bad at spying but still tried it.

Tom stepped aside, letting Helena climb the stairs in front of him. Of course people noticed them going up together but they weren't very surprised. She was one of the rare people he allowed in his room, one of the rare people he trusted.

As she climbed the stairs to his room, Helena knew that other girls were jealous of her and of her closeness to Tom but she didn't care. He mattered, everyone else didn't.

"So, what's going on?" Tom asked her once the door of his room was closed.

"Do you remember when I told you about my parents' wedding plans for me?" She asked him.

"I do… Do you finally know who you'll choose? I know you have a lot of choice… I've even heard that people who weren't here anymore were courting you. I've heard of Abraxas Malfoy's proposal… He's that first year's big brother, right?" he asked her.

"Yes, he's Lucius' big brother." She nodded.

"I know he sent you a letter a few days ago. Will you choose him? " He asked her.

Behind Tom smile, Helena could see the turmoil of his emotions. Sadness, anger, jealousy even. The hidden coldness of his voice gave her the courage to expose her plan.

"I don't think so… Abraxas Malfoy is as cruel as his father and I wouldn't even give him a house elf to take care of. He's definitely not someone I want to start a family with. As for the others… I don't want to end up with someone stupid and angry all the time… I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a copy of my grandfather." She shook her head, making him smile.

"Something tells me that you have an idea to sort your problem…" He said jokingly after analyzing the look on her face.

"Something tells me that you're not going to like my idea…" She whispered loud enough that he heard her.

Suddenly, doubt overtook her. What if she was damaging their friendship forever? Wouldn't it be better to just forget about it and try to find another solution?

"What is it? Come on Helena, you know that you can tell me anything." He encouraged her.

"Well… Okay, so, I thought that maybe you could be that person. Please listen to me before you answer! You're smart, we get along very well and even if you're not a pure-blood, you're the heir of Slytherin so my parents will love you. Since the wedding is planned for this summer, you won't have to go back to the orphanage. You could take over my father's job after he retires in a few years…My father could help you find your biological father if you want revenge on him..." Helena had spoken without taking the time to breathe and her voice showed her anxiety.

"You want to marry me?" He asked her surprised.

Out of all the things he thought she could want to tell him, this was the last one he had in mind.

"Yes. I mean, if you want to… I don't see anyone else that could fit…" She replied.

"You want me to marry you?" He asked her again.

Tom was shocked. He was just an orphan, without a family or money and she was choosing him. Of course this made things easier for him. He wouldn't have to feel jealous of whoever she'd end up marrying.

"Yes… Of course, there are conditions that my parents will probably refuse to erase like having a child in the 2 years after the wedding and the obligation to consummate the union but…"

She was very nervous and Tom couldn't help but find it very charming. Ever since the first time he had seen her in the Hogwarts express, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her and about how perfect she was for him. Sometimes, he even let his mind wander in dreaming about a future for the two of them. He had always thought it would only be a fantasy and now, all of the sudden, she was telling him that it was possible…

Every time Tom had tried to imagine how his life would be without her, it had been cold, dark, hard and he had the monster of the Chamber of Secret by his side. She was the only light he had in his life and he would never be able to be happy without her.

"I'll do it. Yes." He told her, a spark of joy, feeling he wasn't used to feeling, in his eyes and in his heart.

"Really? I mean… Are you sure? I know that you don't believe in things like love and long term relationship…" She asked him and he knew her enough to guess that she was about to recite a long list of reasons why he should accept.

"I do with you." He replied with a real smile, one of those smiles that she alone had been able to see on his face, the one who had made her fall in love with him.

Both of them were now smiling and standing a bit awkwardly in front of each others.

"So… You'll go to the Halloween ball with me?" He asked her, taking a step toward her.

"Of course, I will." She nodded.

Helena knew Tom enough to know that he was very possessive. When something was his, he didn't like letting other people have it and now, she was his. This thought made her smile. They were finally together. She had dreamt of this moment for what seemed like years and now it finally happened.

"So, how will my fiancé be going to the ball as?" He asked her.

"I'll only be your fiancé after Christmas Mister Riddle, don't forget about it." She smirked, feeling the uneasiness leaving as they fell back to more familiar feelings.

"Girlfriend then" He nodded, still smiling.

If Tom usually hated his name, he had grown to love it when Helena was the one speaking it. It was like she was taking it and giving it back to him new, nicer, nobler and easier to listen to.

"I was thinking of going as an elf, I already have everything I'll need. What about you?" She asked him.

"Vampire. I already have the disguise as well." He nodded.

Tm and Helena kept on talking about the ball for a few minutes before Helena decided it was time to go back to her dormitory. She still needed to write a letter to her parents to inform them of her choice. The sooner they knew, the better.

It's when Helena was about to leave Tom for the night that they exchanged their first kiss. It was soft and possessive at the same time. Helena knew that nobody would ever be able to kiss her with so much passion and hidden love. Their kiss lasted about 15 minutes and when they finally parted, allowing Helena to join the other girls in their common room, the young witch had a dreamy smile on her face and totally ignored their questions.

She fell asleep later that night with the memory of their first kiss on replay in her head, loving what he had said once he let her go:

"I've wanted to do this for so long…" he had whispered against her lips before he took a step back and let her go back to her room.

* * *

**So, What did you think?  
**

**Review please?  
**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Tom waited on Helena before going to get some breakfast. He usually went ahead and saved her a seat by his side but he really wanted to try and be a good boyfriend, so he waited for her. If Tom had always behave in a very gallant way towards Helena, everybody noticed a slight difference that day. There was more tenderness.

They held hands on the way to the great hall and Tom kept on sending glares in the directions of the wizards who had been his rivals a few days ago. Now that he was dating Helena, he wanted everyone to know that she was his.

The two of them didn't need words. They understood each other very well without speaking. They both wanted to be happy together and being together was so easy that they gave people the impression that they had been dating for years and only now revealed it to everyone.

While they ate their breakfast, Helena explained to Tom that they'd get engaged during the Christmas holidays and that the wedding would be during the summer, probably in July. She had sent her howl to her parents the previous night and was now waiting for their answer, sure that they'd be happy with her choice and that it'd come quickly.

When, at the end of the day, her parents still hadn't send a reply, she started getting worried but Tom knew how to reassure her.

"Don't worry. They're probably waiting for the ball, to make sure we'll go together and that you won't change your mind before then." He told her.

You might be right." She nodded.

.

The next few days passed by quickly and soon, it was time to get ready for the long awaited Halloween ball.

When Helena and Tom arrived to the Ball together, nobody was really surprised. Over the course of the past few days, the rumors of their relationship had spread and been confirmed several times, by everyone. They all knew it meant they were not only dating but also going to get married during the summer and if some people had dared accuse Tom of being with her for her money and her family's power only, they had been quickly silenced (by a well placed curse, of unknown origins of course).

The evening went on pretty well, except for the three boys who had tried to flirt with Helena. Those three were now in the infirmary, recovering slowly.

All evening long, Tom had had eyes for Helena only and she had only danced with him, unable to even consider the others. They didn't matter, only Tom did in her eyes. She loved being in his arms and, as they danced, everything else vanished. It was just the two of them in a perfect world.

When Tom finally left his girlfriend, at the bottom of the stairs leading to her dormitory, they both had happy smiles on their faces. What Tom didn't know, was that Helena's roommates were about to question her for about one more hour about their relationship and how far they had gone.

Thankfully, Helena was able to get them to leave her alone by reminding them that it wasn't any of their concern. She had never been one to spread or feed gossip, she wasn't about to start now, was she? She didn't care if the other girls got angry at her and decided to stop talking to her because of this. If they were classmates, they weren't her friends, not really.

.

The next morning, at the magical and much awaited moment of the mail's arrival, the new couple received a letter from Helena's parents:

_"__My darling,_

_I have to admit that even though neither your father nor I were expecting this decision from you, we definitely approve of it and cannot wait to officially meet him during Christmas Break._

_He might not be pure-blooded but the blood that runs in him is powerful and we've heard that he's an excellent student… A wise choice._

_For the past few days, since we received your letter, your father has used his contacts at the ministry to get more information on your Tom and his family. He'll soon be able to find the muggle who dared use and leave the heiress of Salazar Slytherin and I think they'll be able to deal with it for Christmas. You should warn Tom that your father will contact him directly. After all, it's all men's business, isn't it?_

_I've started to arrange and decorate a bedroom for Tom because you will, of course, sleep in separate bedrooms until your wedding in July. I don't care about hormones in young adults like you two, you can wait a few months to consummate!_

_As I've written, the wedding will take place in July, during the second week of the month. You should warn your friends so they can be available at this moment. We'll be able to sort through all the last minute changes and preparation during the first week of July. Don't worry, everything will be fine._

_I think I remember you introducing Tom to us as a friend a while back… Be careful not to let other girls steal him from you Darling, he was handsome. I can already picture children with both of your faces… They would be very handsome…_

_Please ask Tm to send me a list of the people he wants to invite to the wedding, we'll send them an invite. You should start preparing your list as well. We'll discuss this further during Christmas. No need to waste scroll for this. _

_You should also tell Tom that we've found his mother's family. Sadly, his grandfather died a few years ago… I know he would have loved to meet Tom. He still has an uncle though. I've never met him personally but I heard rumors and they're not good… People say he's a bit crazy… But if Tom wants to meet him and invite him to the wedding, I'd be happy to organize everything._

_Your father has just sent his owl to the headmaster to warn him of the changes for the two of you. He's warning him that Tom will also be returning home with you for every coming vacation until your wedding. I don't think Tom will be missing the orphanage much._

_Next year, you should be able to have private living quarters. Your father will try to obtain you Salazar Slytherin's own room since it's never been used since his death. Your fiancé being one of his last descendants should make things easier for the two of you, especially as long as Dippet is the headmaster. I do hope he'll live long enough to be your children's headmaster because I'm not sure I like that Dumbledore much… _

_Well, there's still Durmstrang or Beaubâton…Or a private teacher… I think I'm getting a bit ahead of myself here. Let's concentrate on your wedding before we think of your future children's education._

_I can't wait to see the two of you in a few weeks. _

_Take good care and keep on with the good work._

_Love,_

_Your mother._

_Katherine Jenkins."_

Helena let Tom read the letting on his own after she read it and watched as his smile grew as he read. She knew that Tom probably couldn't wait to get some kind of justice from his father.

Tom read the part about his grandfather and his uncle several times and decided that he'd take the decision about meeting his uncle later. He wanted to know what his new father in law thought about it. Was his uncle worth it or not? Was he really crazy and why? He wanted to have more information before he could make a decision.

A few moments later, they saw a tall dark owl arrive and land in front of the headmaster.

"That's my father's private owl." Helena informed Tom who nodded, making a mental note to recognize the owl if he ever came to him.

They both watched as Professor Dippet read the letter, an understanding smile growing on his face as he read on. Once he was done, Dippet looked their way once and nodded before he stood up and left the room, probably heading to his office.

"Dumbledore looks confused… I don't think he likes being in the dark." Helena told Tom.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be informed of things soon." Tom replied.

Truth be told, he did enjoy the lost look on the man's face. It was nice to see him in the dark for once.

"True. But let's enjoy it while it lasts." Helena smiled back with a chuckle.

* * *

**Yes, Tom is truly welcome in the Jenkins family. They're old fashioned but also open. Pure blooded but nice people (Of course they can exist).**

**Review please?**

**THANK**** YOU for following, favoriting, reading and reviewing this story so far.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks that separated them from the winter break went by very quickly for the young couple and before they knew it, the time came for the students to pack their bags and to go home for two weeks of family time.

Helena and Tom sat side by side in the train, listening silently to their other friends talking about their projects for the holidays while they waited to finally arrive. They spoke about a lot of things with their friends but not about their coming wedding. They had decided not to get involved when it came to the wedding. Helena's mother seemed to be really excited at the idea of organizing the whole thing and since she knew her daughter very well, they didn't feel the need to bring it up.

Tom had no particular wishes for the wedding, which made things easier for the mother of the bride. As long as he ended up married to Helena, he didn't care about the rest which made him, in the eyes of Helena's father, a very wise young man.

The only thing Helena had to take care of regarding her marriage was getting herself a wedding dress, something she would do in Hogsmeade in January. Tom would get his own dressing gown for the wedding with her father, a week before the wedding.

When the train finally arrived in London, Helena felt suddenly nervous. What if her parents didn't like Tom after all? What if something came up to spoil it all? Feeling her nervousness, Tom placed a calming hand at the small of her back and, with a reassuring smile he gently guided her out of the train. They had bewitched their bags to follow them so they didn't have to worry about carrying them.

Helena's parents were waiting for them of course, smiling excitingly at meeting their future son in law.

"Helena!" Her mother exclaimed, hugging her daughter while her father shook Tom's hand.

"How was the trip, kids?" Her father asked them both once he was allowed to greet his daughter.

"The kids are getting married soon Nickolas. It's time you admit that your daughter is growing up." Helena's mother told her father with a smirk.

"I know Katherine, I know." He nodded.

"Everything was fine dad. I think we're both excited to start on our vacations." Helena smiled.

"Well, let's start now then." Nicholas nodded, grabbing his daughter's bag while Tom assured he could carry his.

Nicholas and Katherine Jenkins owned one of the latest models of magical car. They didn't use it much, mainly when they absolutely had to go through the muggle world.

On the way, they talked mainly about school and, once the first few months were summarized, Katherine started informing her daughter of all the gossip that was going on around the high society while Nicholas commented each fact with humor.

If this was moments like this that made a family, Tom wished he had grown up with one and was grateful that he would now have one. The hour and a half that last their drive back home was very enjoyable for the young man who couldn't wait to spend more time with his fiancé and her family. He was especially surprised at how easily they had accepted him but he wasn't about to question it.

Feeling like he did now was very new to Tom. Happy wasn't something he was very familiar with but he still knew how to recognize it and love it.

When the car finally parked in front of the large Jenkins manor, they were immediately welcomed by 2 house elves which took Helena and Tom's bags while Katherine showed the young couple where Tom's bedroom was.

"I put you right in front of Helena's bedroom, this way you won't get lost looking for her." Katherine explained.

"Thank you. It's very nice of you." Tom replied.

"Don't worry about it. Now, I hope the room is to your liking but if there's anything you want to change, just call one of the house elves. Mindy or Lindy will be more than happy to help you change it." Katherine replied before leaving them alone.

"You could put 3 rooms of the orphanage in there, without counting the balcony… Your parents never do anything halfway, do they?" He asked her.

"They want you to feel welcome and at home." Helena replied with a smile.

"Mission accomplished." He smiled back at her.

"Come, you'll like the view we have from this balcony. We can see the entire property. It's beautiful." She told him and she looked so happy that he simply followed her, without questioning it.

.

They spent about half an hour on the balcony before Helena went to put her clothes out of her bag while Tom did the same. Afterwards, she'd go see her mother while Tom needed to meet Nicholas in his office. There, they would discuss what had been discovered about Tom's biological family. If his mother's side wasn't very surprising, Nicholas had a big surprise for Tom when it came to his biological father's side.

"Well Tom on your mother's side, you have the Gaunt family. It used to be a great family who's been slowly dying and is about to be extinct. The only heirs left are you and your uncle Morfin. He's a bit crazy and will never have children, it's safe to say that you're the last hope of the Gaunt family." Nicholas explained after Tom and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Does he know about me?" Tom asked.

"I'm not sure, I didn't actually meet him. He might have an idea that you exist somewhere, but he's too far in his own craziness to actually care or do anything about it." Nicholas shook his head.

"Okay… What about my father? I know I was named after him…" Tom asked.

"Well, he was much easier to find. He lives very close to where your mother grew up. He married and now has 2 children. His eldest son is 13 years old and present no interest that makes him worth mentioning since he appears to be his father's double but you also have a little sister. She's about 3 years old I think and she's showing signs of possessing powers. Her mother died giving birth to her and she's not treated well by her father… I think the Malfoy's treat they house elves better than she's treated." Nicholas shook his head.

"Wow, are you sure?" Tom asked.

He knew how the Malfoy family was with House elves and the idea of a human being, so young, being treated worst than that… It was downright inhuman.

"I've asked a friend of mine at the Ministry of magic who works at the department of magical detection in muggles family. They're the ones who find muggle born witches and he confirmed that she'd be admitted into Hogwarts later."

"That's… That's a lot of information… What do you think I should do?" Tom asked him.

"Well, we can't let your sister live with your father but if you don't want anything to do with her, I'd be able to find her a good family."

"I need to think about it… As for my uncle I'd like to meet him but I'm resentful that he never tried to look for me. I also want revenge on my father but I don't want my sister harmed. I don't want her to grow up like I did either." Tom shook his head, thoughtful.

"We can invite Morfin Gaunt to come and have dinner with us in a few days but I fear he might refuse. He lives as a recluse and refuse to recognize you as a member of his family because his father disowned Merope, your mother. He really is getting crazy… A friend of mine had to see him for use of magic in front of muggles and he said the man lived in dirt and misery. He's lost the few things that were left from your family's inheritance." Nicholas looked truly sorry and upset about this.

"Thank you for the researches you did, really." Tom thanked him.

"It was no trouble at all, don't worry about it. Now, if you want, we can go and see your father tomorrow. You'll be able to decide on what you want to do there. I have a friend that would be able to make you your sister's guardian in the following hour if you were to decide so. Katherine and I discussed it and we'd be happy to look after her while Helena and you are at school. She would be able to live with the two of you later." Nicholas suggested.

"Do you think Helena would want that?" Tom asked his future father in law.

"I think I know my daughter enough to know that she'd love that. But it's between the two of you. You know that we're here to help you, no matter what you end up deciding."

"I'll talk to her about it later then… It's very nice of you, doing all of this for me… You didn't have to." Tom told him.

"Don't worry about it. I never had a son and I'm more than happy to finally have another man in this house." Nicholas smiled before guiding Tom on a proper tour of their property.

When they arrived in the garden, Nicholas guided Tom to a darker part.

"I think you'll love this side of the garden. Helena told me that you could speak with snakes… We have all sorts of magical snakes here, some of them very rare and nearly extinct." Nicholas commented and he was, indeed, right.

Tom spent a long time speaking with the snakes, listening to their comments and learning more about them. Nicholas soon left him, telling him to go wherever he wished to go. He was free and now lived here too.

Tom loved his first day in Helena's home. It was nice, happy and safe. Her father apparently loved him and was ready to welcome him like the son he never had and her mother simply adored him.

When he was done with his tour of the gardens, Tom went to find Helena and they sat together to speak about what he had just learned.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked her after telling her everything his father had told him.

"Tom, you know I'll go with whatever it is you decide but let's be honest for a moment. Do you honestly think that you'll be able to turn your back on your sister after seeing her?" Helena asked him.

"You're right… We're so young though…" He shook his head.

"We are young, but we're not alone. My parents are more than happy to help us until we can manage on our own, you know that." She assured him.

"And you wouldn't mind finding yourself the mother of a 3 years old girl when you're not even done with school?" He asked her.

"No. If it's meant to be, then it will be. I have faith in us Tom, we'll be fine, even if we raise your sister as our daughter." Helena told him.

"I'll tell your father then." Tom smiled before he kissed her and left the room in a hurry.

.

During dinner that night, they talked some more of Tom's sister and after Katherine assure them that she would love to watch after the little girl during the school year, they all agreed to bring her back the next day.

After that, Tom was quiet for a while. He had always hated the name he had been given and that came from his father. He hated the fact that he had to impose it on Helena and his little sister.

A while back, he had created another name for himself. While playing with the letters of his complete name, he managed to come with "_Voldemort_" but that name was a very dark one and it didn't seem appropriate now.

"You're so quiet Tom, is everything alright ? Is something wrong with your meal?" Katherine asked him, concerned while Helena grabbed his hand under the table.

"Oh no, don't worry, the meal is excellent. I was just thinking about my name." He replied.

"What about it?" Nicholas asked him.

"I've always hated that name… Riddle… It comes from that father who abandoned my mother and let her die. I hate the idea of imposing it upon Helena and my sister… I wish there was a way for me to change it…" Tom shook his head, surprising himself with his honesty.

These people made him feel so welcome that he couldn't help but be completely honest with them.

"Well, of course you can change it Tom. You're about to become my son in law and I'm highly placed at the Ministry. Even the minister owes me a favor or two. I'm sure that if I ask him, he'll let you take your mother's last name. Now that I think of it, there might even be an ancient low allowing you to do so legally. I'll have to look it up but I think it would allow you to take on your mother's last name as long as you're the last hope for that name to survive." Nicholas explained.

"All we'd need to do is try to declare his uncle unable or to get him arrested or killed or something, right?" Helena asked her father.

"Yes, since he doesn't have any heir, Tom would be allowed to use the last name. Sadly, there isn't much family legacy for him to inherit with it but you'd have the name." Nicholas added, looking at Tom.

"Really? I really don't have to be a Riddle anymore ? I'd be able to be a Gaunt?" Tom asked him.

"Absolutely. The paperwork might take some time but it would all be done by the time you two get married this summer." Helena's father assured him.

"That's great, thank you. Really!" The young man smiled at his father in law, happy for this nice change of events.

.

When Tom went to bed that night, he had a hard time believing that the happiness he felt right now was real. Thanks to Helena, he'd have a new name, a new family, a new house, love, respect and even the occasion to get revenge on his father and his uncle.

He knew that the Jenkins weren't among the pure blooded wizards who believed in killing or enslaving all muggles or muggle born but they had made it clear that they'd help him get away with his father's murder if this was what he wanted.

During dinner, Nicholas had explained that he and Helena would live in Helena's grandparent's manor after their wedding. Katherine had been an only child and so the large manor and everything inside it had been left to Helena, especially after she survived her other grandfather's murder attempt.

It was a large manor, almost as large as the one they were in right now, surrounded by a garden bigger than the Jenkins', 5 house elves who kept the house and garden in perfect condition at all times, a gigantic library and, best of all, it was situated near the sea.

Tom had been informed that nobody would be able to come in the house until Helena got married. It was apparently a common clause in Wills in big families.

He had a family and was happy.

Whoever was the young man who had saved Helena when she was a baby, Tom would be eternally grateful. He owed that young man everything and if he knew who it was, he'd do everything in his power to help him.

* * *

**Do you think Tom will ever find out that the boy who saved his Love is someone he tried to kill so many times in the future? (or alternate future)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Tom woke up in a very good mood and quickly got ready before going in the dining room to get some breakfast. His father in law was already there and invited Tom to sit on his right so they could take their breakfast together.

They ate in comfortable silence while reading the Daily Prophet. When they were done, Nicholas suggested:

"Why don't we go to your father's place right now? I'll apparate us as close as I can to his house and we'll walk the rest of the way. It'll be quicker than to drive there."

"I promised Helena that I'd wake her up before we left." Tom said in a shy voice, hoping he wouldn't upset the man who was opening his family to him.

"Of course, go ahead. I'll wait for you in the hall. Take your time, we have all day before us." He said in an understanding tone while smiling gently.

Tom smiled back at his father in law and hurried up the stairs. He quietly opened Helena's door and used magic to open her curtains so the sun light would wake her up slowly.

Helena was lying on her right side, a peaceful smile on her lips and her hair spread behind her on the pillow. Tom stroke her cheek softly:

"Helena, Love, time to wake up."

Tom barely noticed that he was now using sweet words when speaking to Helena, something he had always thought that he would never do in his life. When he saw her smile wider in her sleep, he kissed her forehead.

"I have to go Helena. You asked me to wake you up before I did, remember?" He said while placing soft kisses on her face.

Slowly, Helena opened her eyes :

"It's too early to wake up." She complained.

"Noon is too early for you." Tom chuckled.

"What a nice way to wake up." Helena told him, ignoring his last, true, remark.

"I have to go, your father is waiting for me downstairs. I'll come back as quickly as I can." He told her before kissing her lips tenderly.

"Don't worry, I'll wait here, take as long as you need. I'll get a bedroom ready for your sister with mom. She'll be comfortable right away." She replied as she sat up in her bed.

Tom kissed her one last time and left her bedroom to join her father who apparated them both near a large and isolated house.

.

They quickly and very easily made their way inside the Riddle house and were just in time to see the father and his son hit the poor little girl. She didn't look older than 3 and there was a broken bowl and milk on the floor in front of her. She was barefoot and was already bleeding for having stepped on some of the broken pieces.

Tom's heart seemed to immediately link itself to the shaking little girl who was crying on the floor and had blood on her face. Her bare legs were covered in bruises and her hands looked swollen.

"Who are you? Who allowed you to come into my house? Get out immediately before I call the cops!" The elder Tom Riddle yelled, standing up tall in front of his son but backing away so that his daughter was between him and the strangers.

"If you actually think that your cops can anything against us, then you're even a bigger idiot than I thought Muggle." Mister Jenkins chuckled.

"You're of those people… People like… _her_…" the muggle replied as he tried to look brave and failed.

"Be careful about what you say when you're speaking about my mother if you don't want to suffer and die!" Tom snapped at his father, growing angry and brandishing his wand in front of him.

Tom turned his head to look at his father in law, who also had his wand out and when he saw him nodding, he pulled his wand down, leaving the adult to deal with the idiot muggles while he bent to look at his little sister who was still crying on the floor.

"Don't be afraid. My name is Tom, I'm your big brother and I'm going to take care of you from now on. You won't get hurt again, don't worry. What's your name?" He asked her with all the softness he could gather while drying her tears.

The little girl looked up to him bit didn't answer, obviously afraid.

"I'm sorry, I can't use magic to heal you right now but as soon as we're home, we'll take care of everything and you'll be fine again. A couple potions should make you as good as new. Are you sure you don't want to give me your name?" He asked her, noticing for the first time that Nicholas had pushed the muggles in the other room.

"I.. Isa… Isabella." She replied, her voice still shaking.

Tom didn't know if she was shaking from pain, or fear, maybe both but he decided not to show he had notice and to be as reassuring as possible.

"It's very nice to meet you Isabella. It's a very pretty name. How old are you?" He just wanted to get her talking, to make sure she was fine and knew that she could trust him.

"Almost 4…" She whispered.

"That's great. Do you think you can get up Isabella?" He asked her.

The little girl tried, frowned and bit back a cry of pain. Tom cold see tears building back up in her eyes and he held her back and said:

"It's okay, I'll carry you. You'll be all healed up in no time." He told her as he hugged her and stood up with her still in his arms.

He didn't know how much a girl her age was supposed to weigh but he was sure that she wasn't up to standards. He was about to call for Nicholas when the man reappeared in the room.

"So, what do you want to do? I can call people from the Ministry if you want… They'll be punished and imprisoned for mistreating her." Nicholas suggested.

"Good idea." Tom nodded.

He had a feeling that his biological father was the kind of man who paid of law enforcement officers and he didn't want to see him getting away with this, which would happen if they let the muggles handle this case.

Quickly, Nicholas got an enchanted mirror out of his pocket and called one of his closest friends, who was apparently waiting for his call. Nicholas explained the situation and less than 10 minutes later, 3 men in official robes came and took the muggles after taken Tom and Nicholas' depositions and witnessing the girl's state.

"I don't think you want to handle your uncle right away, do you?" Mister Jenkins asked his future son in law.

"No, you're right. I want Isabella to get better as soon as possible. Do you know someone who'll be able to help her? A healer? I'd also like to change her name as soon as possible… give her a new life…" Tom replied, uncertainty on his face.

He didn't want to ask too much of his father in law.

"Of course, son. I'll handle this. Now let's hurry on home. I'll call our healer, this girl is too pale."

They apparated quickly and were welcomed by both Helena and her mother.

"Merlin the poor girl!" Helena exclaimed as soon as she saw the state the tiny girl was in.

"Hurry and place her in her bedroom, I'll call the Healer immediately and ask him to come by chimney." Katherine decided.

"Has she been unconscious long?" Helena asked Tom while her father contacted his friends to arrange the demise of Morfin Gaunt so Tom could use his last name and made sure the paper work making Tom Isabella's new guardian were sent to the right people.

"She passed out a few minutes before the men from the Ministry arrived… About 15 minutes ago." Tom replied worriedly as he laid her on her new bed.

"Mom will get our Healer here. He's one of the best in the country and went to school with her. He'll heal here quickly." She said to reassure him.

"I hope she'll be able to forget they gave her quickly." He shook his head while Helena did her best to clean up the little girl without waking her up.

"Don't worry Tom, she'll be happy here and will quickly forget the life she had before. She's at an age where we quickly forget the bad when it's outweigh by the good." Helena told him with a soft smile while her mother came back in the room with a man dressed in a white robe and was followed by a little brown bag that was marching on its own behind them.

The usual greetings were quickly done so the Healer could do his job as quickly as possible.

"She's been unconscious for almost half an hour now. We didn't wake her up…" Helena explained, feeling bad for all the bad treatments the little girl had received in the past.

"Yes, it's probably best this way. She's been severely malnourished, broken bones that healed badly, bruises and contusions… A bad cold that her magic fought but it's still not completely gone… Poor girl will have to stay in bed until tomorrow morning… She'll also need several potions… Luckily I have then all on me." He informed them as he examined her.

The Healed bent over his bag and his head disappeared entirely inside. They could hear the sounds of bottles and vials moving inside before he appeared again with his hands full of potions.

"Should I ask the elves to prepare something for her?" Helena asked the man.

"Yes, but it should be something light. Maybe some soup." he replied as he used magic to administer a few potions to the girl.

"She'll sleep for a while but someone should stay with her. You don't want her to panic when she wakes up." The healer suggested before followed Misses Jenkins outside the room so he could get paid and go back to his office.

"I'll stay with her." Helena and Tom said together.

They smiled at each other and sat down on two armchairs that Mindy, the elf, had just brought them.

.

"They're both very attached to the little girl already." Katherine told her husband when she entered his office a few minutes later.

"The moment Tom looked at Isabella I felt magic working… I had heard some people talking about it at the Ministry but had never seen it myself. It's so rare…" Nicholas nodded.

"What are you talking about Nicholas?" She asked him, coming closer to him.

It's very ancient magic, impossible to control. It linked Tom to Isabella and I wouldn't be surprised if the same thing had happened earlier with Helena." He explained.

"Linked? How?"

"The link tying Tom to Isabella isn't one of a half sister to her half brother anymore. It's one tying a daughter to her father. It's an ancient magic, impossible to reverse. It only goes to show that it was meant to happen this way." Nicholas explained to his wife.

"Helena is so worried… I think you might be right, the smae things probably happened between her and Isabella." Katherine nodded.

"Our little girl is becoming a responsible young woman and we're only now seeing it." He smiled before he kissed his wife.

"When I think that your father wanted to kill her because she wasn't a male heir…" She shook her head.

"I know… I have no idea who stopped him from killing her and froze him until we arrived but we owe him a great debt." He replied, thinking back to this day when they were sure they'd arrive too late to save their baby girl and had found his father frozen on the floor.

Later, Nicholas' father had told the Ministry officer that he had seen some sort of portal opening on the wall and that a young man with short brown hair, bright green eyes and round black glasses had walked out of it and attacked him, unprovoked. Of course, there had been absolutely no proof of the young man's presence by the time they arrived but the experts from the Ministry had confirmed the old man's story. A Time portal extremely rare and difficult to do had appeared.

It had been kept a secret to the wizarding world of course but the entire family had seen this as a sign that Helena was meant to live. If she weren't important, nobody would have jumped back to the past to save her life.

One day, maybe, they'd live old enough to meet the young man who had saved their daughter's life and be able to thank him properly but for now they would concentrate on the present and the big changes that were about to happen in their life.

* * *

**I know the little girl's name will probably make you think of Twilight and the fact is, I almost made it a crossover... Oh well, maybe later I'll rework on it and make it different... if many of you ask me to.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Chapter 7

While the healing little girl was still sleeping, Helena and Tom passed the time by doing their homework and working on the lessons they'd have next. They didn't want to leave the room and risk missing her awakening in a place that would be strange to her.

After a while, they both saw the little girl, their little girl, moving her hands. She was waking up so they put aside their books and rushed to her side as her eyes started to open.

"Don't move Isabella, you need to stay still in order to heal." Tom told her softly, placing one of his hands on her shoulder to keep her from sitting up to quickly.

She answered by nodding.

"Do you remember me?" He asked her when he saw that she was fully awake and looking around in confusion and curiosity.

"Y…Yes sir." She replied shyly and it was obvious to them both that she was afraid of them, probably because fear was the only thing she had been taught in the past.

"You can call me Tom Isabella. This is Helena, my fiancé. We'll both be taking care of you from now on." He told her as he introduced the woman he loved to his little sister.

"Are you hungry Honey? I can get the elves to bring you some food." Helena asked the girl.

"A… A little." Isabelle whispered, as if she was ashamed to admit it.

"Helena and I will eat with you then." Tom told her.

Helena called and elf and asked him to bring them all some food and to warn her parents that Isabella was awake.

"Don't be afraid Honey, House elves aren't mean. They can't hurt you. They're here to work and serve us. You have nothing to fear from them, or us." He assured her when he saw her trying to back away from the strange creature.

"Okay." She nodded, showing Tom that she trusted him and his words.

"You speak very well for such a young girl. It's very good." Helena complimented her as the food was set in front of them.

"Sir Father wants to be able to understand what I say all the time. I have to." She explained.

"You won't see him ever again Isabella. He wasn't allowed to treat you the way he did and he'll be punished for what he did to you. You'll live here with us now Isabella. We'relike you. You're like us and you'll be happy and safe with us." Tom explained to her as calmly as possible.

"You're weird and dangerous too?" She asked them.

"Oh, we're not weird, and neither are you sweetheart." Helena replied.

"You're a witch. Like us." Tom added.

"Just like my parents are. You'll learn magic when you're older and you'll never have to serve anyone ever again." Helena told her.

"You can really do magic? Real magic?" Isabella asked them, a new spark in her eyes.

"Of course, look." Tom told her as he took his wand out.

He used it to life her tray of food in the air and made her smile widely.

Tom and Helena stayed with Isabella and explained the magic world to her. Making sure they knew it was her new world and that she'd have a new life now. At some point, Nicholas and Katherine came to check on them and were introduced to the girl as her new grandparents.

They all spent the rest of the day with her and, when night fell, they made her promise to call one of the house elves if she needed anything in the middle of the night.

"My bedroom is the one on your right, with a pink angel flying on the door, among the stars. Tom's room is the one right in front of it, with the snake on it. Don't be afraid to come and find us if you have a problem. No matter what it is." Helena told Isabella before she kissed her forehead, right after Tom did.

"Are you my new mommy?" Isabella asked her in a shy voice.

"I can be if you want me to be but if you'd rather me be a big sister, then that's what I'll be. It's up to you Honey." She replied.

"Goodnight… mommy." Isabella said.

"Good night Princess. Sleep tight." She replied with a soft smile before kissing her one more time and joining her fiancé in the corridor.

"She loved you already." Tom said a he took her in his arm, the place he wished she could always be.

"She loves you too but I think that she's held back a bit because you look so much like your father. It'll take a bit more time but she'll open up to you too." She replied.

"I think you're right." He nodded and kissed her lovingly before they parted ways to go in their own bedrooms for a good night of sleep.

Helena knew that the next day would be a big one. They'd have to take Isabella shopping for clothes and toys since she didn't have anything. She'd need her rest.

* * *

**I know that this is one of the smallest chapters... Sorry, I hope it's still good for you.**

**Review please?**

**PLEASE take a minute to answer the poll on my profile. Thank you!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella woke up in the middle of the night after a terrible nightmare and it took her a few minutes to remember where she was and why. She hesitated a long time before she finally got out of her bed and get out of the bedroom she had been given where the shadows looked mean and threatening. She was too scared to go back to sleep in this bedroom and she decided to try and see if her new mother would really welcome her.

After all, her new mother had magic and maybe she'd give Isabella a bit of light to scare the mean shadows away. She remembered that Tom, her new father, told her that the House elves were nice and would be more than happy to give her whatever she wanted but they were too scary for her and Isabella didn't know if she'd be able to handle the scary shadows and the scary elves at the same time. Braving the dark, the little girl decided that her new mother was the best solution. She was nice and much prettier than the house elves.

Standing on the tip of her toes, she opened her bedroom door and stepped in the corridor. As soon as she was there, Isabella realized that there were more shadows there and that they were just as scary as the ones in her bedroom but she couldn't go back now. Instead, she stayed close to the wall and quickly looked for the pink angel.

Once she found it and stood in front of the door, Isabella saw the pink angel winking at her and she knew that it was a sign that she was welcome inside. If she had stars like these in her room, Isabella knew that she wouldn't be as afraid as she was now. Slowly and silently, Isabella opened the door and, as soon as she was inside, she closed it right back before the shadows of the corridor could attack her.

Her mother's bedroom had shadows as well but these looked nicer. She slowly walked to the large bed in which her mother was sleeping and once she was next to it, she stood on the tip of her toes to see better. She pulled her hand up to try and reach Helena's cheek and touched it softly.

"Mommy… Mommy…" Her voice was shy and law but it seemed enough to pull Helena out of her slumber.

"What… Isabella? What's going on Sweetheart?" Helena asked as she light a candle with magic.

"I… I had a bad dream and the shadows are mean and scary in my bedroom. I'm scared." She replied and Helena saw that she was about to cry.

"Come here Honey. You can sleep with me if you want. I'll show you how to turn the light in your bedroom tomorrow." Helena suggested and bent down to take the scared girl in her arms.

She laid her down by her side and felt her snuggling closer to her arms. Helena blew on the candle, turning the last light off.

"If the dark is too scary, just tell me and I'll turn the light back on, okay?" She whispered.

"Yes. Thank you. Good night." She nodded against Helena's chest.

"Good night Honey;" Helena replied, kissing her forehead one more time before they both fell back to sleep.

.

The next morning, when Tom woke up and was done getting ready, he went in Isabella's room to take her to breakfast but found the room empty. He knew she'd have woken up early given what she used to do for their father and thought that, since it was all knew to hr, she'd have stayed in her bed. She wasn't the kind of little girl who would have gone to explore a place she didn't know yet.

Before he let panic take him over, Tom decided to check f she wasn't already with Helena. Maybe they were getting ready together. He slowly opened Helena's door and smiled when the light coming from behind him showed Isabella snuggled up against Helena who had both arms around her.

It was a very pretty and touching sight and Tom couldn't bring himself to wake them up. He closed the door back and went downstairs to get his breakfast alone.

When he arrived, he found his future in-laws already eating.

"Did you sleep well Tom?" Katherine asked him.

"Very well, thank you. You ?"

"Yes. Did you see that Isabella joined Helena during the night?" Nicholas asked.

"I did. I was surprised to find her there but I think it's a good thing. It shows that she's comfortable enough and that she tursts helena." Tom nodded as he took some tea.

"We were afraid you'd be hurt by the fact Isabella went to see Helena instead of you." Katheirne admitted before she handed Tom a basked full of pastries.

"Not at all. I know it'll take her some time before she can trust me. I look too much like our father. She'll get used to me with time and she'll see that I'm nothing like him. It'll be fine." He smiled.

"It's a very wise reaction Tom. I'm proud to have you a part of our family." Nicholas told him before he finished his tea and went to his office to work a little.

When Helena woke up, she felt two warn little hands around her neck and opened her eyes on Isabella, still snuggled in her arms.

With a maternal hand she was only now discovering, she slowly pulled the little girl away and looked at her for a while. She looked much better than she did the previous day.

Helena was about to get out f bed to get cleaned up and dressed for the day when Isabella opened her eyes.

The little girl seemed to panic for a few seconds before she saw Helena smiling at her and immediately calmed down.

"Am I still having a very pretty dream?" Isabella asked in a shy voice.

"Not at all Honey, you're really here and you'll never go back in your father's house."

"I'm going to live with you and the man who looks like Father?" She asked Helena with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Yes, you will. His name is Tom. You remember, I explained it to you yesterday? He's you're half brother but will now be your father, a much nicer one than the other one. We're getting married in July, you'll get to wear a very pretty princess-like dress. Though in a few weeks, Tom and I have to go back to school, so you'll have to stay here with my parents. Don't worry, they're very nice and you'll be happy here." Helena said as she got them both out of bed.

"Okay." Isabella nodded with a smile.

"Come on, let's go get dressed together. You'll wear one of my old dresses until we can go and buy you some new ones later today. It's not the top of fashion but it'll be better than what you wore when you arrived." Helena told her.

Helena and Isabella cleaned up and got dressed together, taking their time and talking as they did. When they were finally ready, Helena carried Isabella and they joined Tom and Katherine in the dining room.

Isabella stayed shyly by Helena's side but she still greeted Katherine, Tom and Nicholas politely before she sat by Helena's side and ate whatever she gave her. There was a lot of good things on the table that Isabella had never gotten the chance to eat before and she was happy to be able to eat as much as she wanted.

"So, what are you planning on doing today children?" Katherine asked them.

"Isabella needs new clothes. Mine are used and out of fashion. Too old. She'll also need a few books and toys… And I need to do some Christmas shopping too." Helena suggested.

Isabella looked up when she heard her name and as soon as they were done speaking she whispered :

"I don't need all of that, I don't want to trouble you…"

"Of course you do Honey." Tom and Helena said in one voice.

"Will you need me?" Katherine asked her daughter.

"I don't think so mom. You're welcome to come with us of course but if you can't, we'll be fine on our own." Helena replied.

"Very well. I need to go and see Misses Malfoy about a reception. I'll see you for dinner tonight." Katherine said before she stood up.

Before she left the room she turned back to Tom and said:

"Tom, Nicholas left a bag of Gallions in the hall for you. Helena already has money but he wanted to make sure you had enough to buy whatever you might want. No complains." She smiled at him before leaving them alone.

"Your parents are incredible." Tom commented with a chuckle.

"Soon they'll be yours, too." She replied before turning to Isabella:

"Are you still hungry honey or are you done?"

"I think I'm done. I'm really going to have new clothing just for me?" She asked her new mother.

"Yes, you will. And lots of toys too. I have a lot of old books you'll like to look at and read later but we can buy you a few new ones…" Helena told her with a maternal smile the little girl had craved her entire life.

"So you're my new parents then? For real?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yes Isabella, we are." Tom nodded.

When he saw her frown upon hearing her name, Tom asked her:

"You don't like your name?"

She answered by shaking her head "no".

"I don't like mine too much either. How would you like us to call you?" he asked her, knowing he'd be able to change her name with Nicholas' help if that was what she really wanted.

"I don't know…" She wasn't used to being asked for her opinion or what she wanted, this was all very new to her as well and she was at loss of words.

"How about Bella, Honey? Would you like that? Or Isa?" Helena asked her.

The large and illuminating smile that answered them was enough to tell them that she liked her two new options.

"How should I call you?" She asked them.

"Well, you can call me Tom, or dad, unless you have another idea." Tom suggested.

"And you can call me Helena, or mommy, like you've been doing. If you want to call me something else, I'm open to suggestions." Helena added.

"I'll be Bella, or Isa and you'll be Mommy and dad then." The little girl decided before she went to hug them.

* * *

**To those of you who think that the bond between Helena, Tom and Isabella was too quick, that she trusted them too fast, remember that there was a magical bond that was formed between them. It's magic, deal with it.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	9. Chapter 9

About half an hour later, la new little family was in London, shopping in the famous wizarding street, ready to buy everything they need. They took their time so the little girl could get used to everything she was seeing around her.

With the holiday decorations and the snow, the already magical street was even more wonderful and Isabella didn't have enough eyes to see everything she wanted to see.

When they passed in front of the animal shop, they allowed the little girl to go inside and look around while Helena bought some owl food. Tom stayed behind his sister and smiled when he saw her talking with a baby owl that seemed to have isolated himself from the others.

"What do you think?" Tom asked Helena, pointing to Isabella who was still talking to the baby bird.

"Go ahead. If she wants it, it might be good for her." Helena nodded.

"Would you like him to be yours Bella?" He asked her, kneeling by her side while Helena went to pay for it and buy everything they would need along with it.

"Can I? Really? He's so cute and nice!" She nodded.

"Of course you can. Helena's already paying for it." He assured her before the little girl jumped on him, her hands tying around his neck.

"Thanks dad." She told him with a wide smile that would be hard to resist.

"You're welcome Honey. Come on now, I'll carry your cage for you." He offered, knowing it would be too heavy for her.

Once they were outside, the little family went over to one of the best clothing store for children and Tom stayed outside with the owl, claiming he had a bit of Christmas shopping to do himself before they met up again.

Helena took the time to ask Isabella what she liked and didn't like and in the end, they had a magically enlarged bag full of clothes for the little girl.

"Where's dad? Did we lose him?" Bella asked her new mother.

"No, he went to get some shopping done as well. He'll meet us at the toy store. Come on, it's not far from here." Helena replied.

They stayed a couple more hours going from one store to the next, sometimes just to show things to Isabella, sometimes because they wanted to buy something.

.

When they finally went back home, the arms full of bags and packages for Christmas or Isabella, it was almost time to eat lunch.

"Finally, you're home! We were starting to get worried." Katherine exclaimed when they stepped out of the living room's chimney.

"I'm sorry mom, we lost track of time. Bella was having so much fun…" Helena apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad everything went well for you three." She replied while Nicholas bent to be face to face with the little girl.

"What a petty little owl you have here! Is he yours?" He asked her, trying to make her comfortable.

"Mom and dad bought him for me. They said I can call him like I want and that they're loyal and that he'll carry mail for me if I ask him to." She replied with a large smile.

"Well, you're a lucky girl, aren't you? Do you know how you'll call him?" He asked her.

"Yes. Sally, like Dad's ancestor in Hogwarts. »

"That's an excellent idea. Why don't you come with me? Grandpa' will show you were the other owls are. When Sally is board, she'll go there and you'll always be able to find hr this way." Nicholas suggested and after a questioning glance to her parents, she nodded and took her new grandfather's hand, following him to the owlery.

When Nicholas and Bella came back, Katherine and Helena took her in her bedroom to put everything away while Nicholas and Tom went in the elder man's office to speak.

"Everything is official now. Nobody will be able to take Isabella from you or Helena. You should be able to use the name of Gaunt before July starts as well. You'll get an official ministry letter to inform you that it was done when it's done." He explained.

"Thank you. Really." Tom nodded, happier than he had ever been before.

"Don't worry about it Tom. I like you a lot. I know you'll be the son I never had." Nicholas told him before they both joined Katherine and Helena and Isabelle's room and helped the little girl change the bedroom to her liking by using magic.

Helena had bought a magical nightlight for Isabella but as she showed her how it worked, she assured the little girl that she would always be welcomed in her room if she wanted to. They also settled a space for Sally the owl near her window and they all went to have some lunch before showing Bella the entire house and gardens and helping her understand that the House elves were peaceful and actually very nice.

That night, Bella slept much better and the next day, she was already much more comfortable in her new life.

.

The engagement ceremony and party was planned for Christmas eve and a lot of their friends had been invited for the occasion, along with a few of their teachers and friends of Helena's parents.

The ceremony in itself would be quite short. Tom would stand alone in front of Nicholas and would ask for Helena's hand in front of everyone. Nicholas would grant Tom permission and give him his grandmother's engagement ring, a real ancient piece of art. Tom would then kneel in front of Helena and pass the ring on her finger.

Then the party would start.

Isabella was wearing a very pretty dress that made her look like a princess. Of course, she wasn't very comfortable around everyone but with her family's help, she got more comfortable as the night passed. She was happy to be a part of this happy family and wouldn't wait for the wedding so Helena could be officially her mother.

On Christmas morning, Bella felt comfortable enough in the house to go down in the living room on her own. Well, she had Sally flying by her side, but still, she felt like it was big. She went straight for the magical tree and greeted happily and cheerfully her parents and grandparents.

They were waiting for her next to a very big pile of presents and she was very excited. She had never had presents before and they assured her that everything in this large pile was for her.

"Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas Princess." They all replied joyfully, hugging her in turn before she joined them to eat breakfast.

"When you're done eating your breakfast, we'll all go and open the presents." Helena informed her.

Bella nodded vigorously and started eating while her owl, Sally, left and came back with a few pieces of papers, rolled up. Bella gave him a bite of her toast and thanked him before she gave each of the adults at the table one of the pieces of paper.

"It's for you!" She added.

She had made each of them a pretty drawing.

"Thank you Honey, it's very pretty. » Helena said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes, I'll hang it up in my room at Hogwarts." Tom added.

"I have room for it on my wall, it's perfect." Nicholas smiled.

After that, Isabella quickly ate her breakfast, eager to open her many presents. Of course, they all had presents but she was the one who had most of them.

She had gotten a flying broom for children, a speaking mirror, a doll who could answer a few questions, a teddy bear who could hug her back and several other toys and books.

Tom was also quite spoiled. Indeed, Nicholas had always wanted a son and now that he could, he wanted to enjoy it. That's why he had gotten him a lot of things, along with clothes to go hunting, a sword that had once belonged to Nicholas' grandfather and a complete and new set of dressing gowns.

From Helena, Tom had received the egg of a magical and very rare snake that wouldn't be born until at least one more year.

All in all, they all enjoyed a very happy Christmas and the four grownups felt like they were pulled back in childhood as they spent the entire day playing with Isabella and her toys.

* * *

**So, one day, Isabella will go to Hogwarts as a student... Who do you think she'll end up with in the end? What house will she be in?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	10. Chapter 10

Before any of them knew it, Christmas vacations were over and it was time for Tom and Helena to go back to school. It was hard, not only for Isabella but also for Helena and Tom. They knew they'd miss the sweet little girl and that she would miss them, even if they wrote often.

Of course Isabella didn't know how to read or write yet but they had bought her a special quill that could write everything she said and that could also read letters. It would allow Isabella to stay in touch with her parents and it would give Sally something to do beside annoy the elder owls of the house.

"I'm going to miss Bella…" Helena told Tom once they were back on the train to school.

"I know, I'll miss her too. Don't worry, your parents will bring her to us for the next weekend in Hogsmeade." He said to try and reassure her.

"Tell me she'll be fine again?" She asked him.

"She'll be perfectly fine and we'll write her a letter as soon as we're settled back in our rooms." He told her with a smile.

Once they arrived in school, as they were making their way to the common room with their bags, the headmaster and his deputy intercepted them and asked the couple to follow them for a serious conversation in the headmaster's office. Neither Helena nor Tom had ever gotten in trouble at school and neither of them had ever had a detention. They hoped they weren't in trouble.

"First of all, allow me to congratulate the two of you on your engagement. The entire staff here is more than happy for you." Headmaster Dippet told them once the four of them were sitting in his office.

Tom couldn't help but realize that Dumbledore didn't look so happy.

"Thank you, sir." Tom replied calmly.

"I asked the two of you to follow us here to clear a few things up given your new situation." Dippet added.

"What is it Professor?" Helena asked him.

She knew that other students had been married during their 7th year. It was common in the old fashion, pure blooded families and she didn't see how their situation was any different than any of the others. Plus, nothing was changing this year anyway.

"We wanted to speak specifically of Tom's little sister that you've adopted. » Dumbledore explained while looking at them over his glasses.

"Oh, well, she's staying with my parents and we'll see her during Hogsmeade weekends and Easter vacations." Helena replied.

"We've discussed it seriously along with all the other teachers and your parents. You're both excellent students. You're responsible, serious and have never been in trouble before so we've decided to allow the young Isabella to stay here, with you, ever week-ends, this year and next year as well. An exceptional chimney connection has been authorized between Miss Jenkins's house and Tom's prefect room. Young Isabella is the only one that'll be able to go through it and a bed has already been added in Tom's room for her." Dippet announced with a wide smile.

"Thank you so much sir!" Tom and Helena exclaimed at the same time.

"Rumors tend to run wild in this castle so I'll make an announce tonight at dinner to explain everything to the other students. Your parents and Isabella were told the news a couple of hours ago and so young Isabella will arrive Friday, at 5. I'm sure you'll have news before then. I won't hold you back any longer. You can go back to your rooms now." The Headmaster told them.

Happy with the news they were given, the young couple thanked the Headmaster and his deputy before leaving the office and making their ways to the Slytherin common room. They were both very happy to know that they'd be able to see Isabella more often than they had thought.

.

Once Helena was done putting her things away in her dormitory, she went to join Tom in his own room. Just like the headmaster had told them, a second, smaller, bed had been added to the bedroom, along with a little desk and chair.

"I guess she'll be sleeping with you then. You don't mind, do you?" She asked him while heading straight for his open arms.

"I don't but she might. Maybe she'll want to stay with you sometimes." He replied.

"We'll figure it out as we go." She nodded, knowing that he was right and that Bella might want to go and sleep with her a few times.

.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Tom and Helena had received two owls from bella and they had answered immediately. The little girl couldn't wait until she could see them again and spent the weekends at the castle. According the Katherine, Bella had packed her bag Monday afternoon to make sure that it was ready on time for Friday.

Friday at 5pm, Helena and Tom were waiting together in front of his fire place, eager to see Isabella and hoping that she'd be fine.

Right on time, clod green flames appeared and left behind a shaking little girl with an excited smile on her face.

"Mommy! Dad!" She exclaimed while jumping in their arms, dropping her backpack on the floor next to the fire place.

Their absence had obviously erased the few doubts Bella had for Tom. She had missed them a lot and was ready to hold on to them for as long as she could.

"We both missed you terribly Bella. We're so happy to have you with us…" Helena whispered in Bella's ear.

Then, as they helped Isabella empty her bag, she told them everything she had done during the past week and, when the time to go eat came, she clutched tightly to both of their hands and let them lead her to the great hall. That morning, professor Dippet had reminded everyone of Isabella's presence and that they'd have to watch their behavior and language around her so they were all ready.

Thankfully, nobody stared at her for too long either.

The weekend went very well, without any incident. They took walks around the castle but had to stay away from the park because of the bad weather. Isabella had a lot of fun and Sunday night, she only went back to her grandparents' place because she knew she'd get to come back the next Friday.

* * *

**Time will start going by faster now. Only 2 chapters left.**

**A little review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	11. Chapter 11

Time passed quickly and soon, it was time for the annual Valentine's Day Hogsmeade visit.

Of course Tom had offered to do something romantic with Helena for the occasion, even if he wasn't really into this kind of things, but Helena, who knew him well, suggested that they instead used this occasion to shop for her wedding dress and his suit separately.

Helena would go with Isabella and her mother, who would be meeting them there, and use the occasion to choose their own dresses as well while Tom would go with his friends to choose his suit and then have some fun.

At first, Tom was afraid that she'd be disappointed or sad that they wouldn't spend the day together while all the other girls had romantic dates planned but she assured him that it was fine. They had every day to prove their love for each other, they didn't need a specific day to tell them when to do it.

.

Tom was at the Three Broomstick with a couple of his favorite classmates while Helena was still in the clothes store, having her wedding dress designed and having one made for Isabella as well.

Isabella took her time but she finally decided on a very pretty pink princess like dress with golden stars sparkling on it. The little girl had also fallen in love with a little golden tiara that would look great with the dress she had chosen and so Helena happily bought it for her. Seeing the little girl smile was always worth it and she would look very pretty with it on.

Helena, Isabella and Katherine were all standing in the final dresses, checking if it was to their liking with the seamstress when there was suddenly a large explosion somewhere near that blasted one of the walls of the store. They tried to run away but the blast was too strong and they were all hit by large pieces of the wall before they could move.

Tom was outside when he heard the blast and he ran as fast as he could to the store, panicked at the fact that it had come from behind the store in which he knew Isabella and Helena were trying on their dresses. He didn't want to see anything happen to his new family.

Near the store, a group of wizards were walking toward them and the blind look on their faces made it look like they were under the Imperius. They were shooting offensive spells all around them, not paying attention where the spells were landing.

Before Tom would do anything or even take one step in the direction of the store, the shop blew up, sending debris everywhere while men from the Ministry apparated all over the town to take the men down before they hurt more people.

From the corner of his eyes, Tom registered that Nicholas was there but didn't go to him, he ran to the blown up store. He didn't listen to or paid attention to anyone. He just ran, closely followed by his father in law.

Unfortunately, they arrived too late. Isabella and Helena were dead and if Katherine had survived, it would take her a while before she could completely recover. Through his tears, Tom saw Katherine open her eyes a bit and look at her husband but he didn't join them. All he could think of was that Helena and Isabella were dead. The sight of his love in her bloodied wedding dress made it even harder for him to handle it.

"No! Please no!" Tom cried out, kneeling on front of the two dead bodies and feeling as though his world was ending.

The fact that Katherine and the seamstress had survived didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that the two most important persons in his world had died.

He was alone.

Behind him, Tom heard an Auror saying that the culprits were all Muggle borns that had been placed under the Imperius by Grindelwald.

Tom Riddle was no mare. He had died along with Helena Jenkins.

Lord Voldemort was born.

.

Harry Potter had just gone back to the future and found his friends when he was once more sucked into the time portal. The same voice as before explained to him that the baby he had just saved was killed at age 17 and that Harry had to save her life once more so that Tom didn't end up as Voldemort.

"Does this girl have a target on her back?" Harry exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he let the portal take him away and took his wand out, ready to use it.

Though he knew that if Hermione was with him she'd tell him something along the lines of "Look who's talking!".

When he stepped out of the portal, harry recognized Hogsmeade and he knew that he was behind a clothing store. Looking around, he saw a group of men with empty looking eyes walking closer. He waited a few seconds to make sure they were the ones he was supposed to stop and when he saw them hit a big black dog with the Avada Kedavra, Harry used his wand to Stupefix them. He knew that the Ministry would have detected the use of the Avada Kedavra and would arrive soon to arrest them so he turned around and went back to where the portal was waiting for him.

When he walked by the store's back window, he saw a young woman in a wedding dress and a little girl in a princess dress and his instinct told him that they were the ones he had just saved. As he stepped through the portal, Harry closed his eyes and hoped it would be for the last time and that the young bride would be fine now.

.

Tom was just walking out of the Three Broomsticks with a couple of classmates when they all heard someone yelling "Stupefy".

They ran in the direction the voice came from, just like many others did and the first things Tom saw was a big black dog, dead on the ground. The dog still had his eyes open and it was very shocking for some of the girl that had come to town for a romantic Valentine's Day.

Tom heard the old man, owner of the dog, explain that the group of man lying on the ground had tried to kill him but that his dog had jumped between him and the spell, saving his life and ending his own.

When the Ministry men arrived, Nicholas with them, the old men added that he wasn't the one who had stopped the group of men but that a young man with dark hair and glasses had stopped them all with only one spell.

Now that he knew what happened, Tom went to the store, happy to see Katherine, Helena and Isabella alive and well. That had just finished changing out of their dresses and were about to leave the store. Tom explained what had just happened and they all decided that it would be safer to wait in the shop for Nicholas to tell them that everything was fine and that they could safely exit the store.

"Did someone die?" Isabella asked in a small voice as she cuddled with Helena.

"No, nobody died Darling." He replied.

He refused to tell her that a dog had been killed. For someone as young as she was, it would be catastrophic.

When Nicholas finally arrived, they all decided to get something to drink together in Madam Makins coffee, the one place that seemed to be avoided by the crowd of curious people that had come to witness what had happened. Tom felt that he and Nicholas were out of place in this very pink room but he could handle it, especially since Isabella seemed to be in her element. It also allowed them to be in a rather calm environment while the two bars in town were packed.

* * *

**Eleventh chapter... Only one left and it's all over...**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you for taking the time to give this story some time and attention! You're the best.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	12. Chapter 12

After the Valentine's Day incident, classes started again and weeks flew by very quickly. Soon, it was time for Easter vacations, allowing Tom and Helena to go back home and spend more time with Isabella, Katherine and Nicholas.

Unfortunately, this school break was too short and all too soon for them, they had to go back to school and prepare for the coming end of the year exams. The fact that they were both excellent student shouldn't stop them from doing their best.

Of course, nobody was surprised when Tom and Helena got the highest score in their year and started their summer vacations with the satisfaction of knowing that they had done a good job. They went home and with all the last minute preparations for the wedding, they didn't see the first 2 weeks of July go by.

Tom was very happy about the fact that he wasn't going back to the orphanage and realized just how happy he had been since his engagement. He smiled as he watched his little sister and adoptive daughter walk down the alley and throwing pretty and colorful flower petals on the floor, preparing it for Helena.

Once Isabella had reached him, Tom looked up to see Helena walking toward him with her arm hooked through her father's. They were walking slowly, like tradition wanted, but Tom refrained his smile when he noticed that Nicholas seemed to be holding Helena back. Indeed, his bride looked like she was ready to run to him.

She was magnificent. A real enchanted vision.

The ceremony went by quickly and soon, Tom was Helena's husband.

Nicholas had made it so Tom would also get his new last name during the ceremony so now Tom and Helena were Mister and Misses Gaunt.

"I'm so happy Tom, it's perfect!" Helena whispered in her husband's ear while they danced together for the first time as a married couple.

"So am I, Love. Everything is perfect since we're together." He replied before kissing her tenderly.

It had been decided that for their first night together as a married couple, they'd go alone in the house Helena had inherited from her grandparents. Isabella would join them there a few days later.

Thankfully, when they arrived, Helena and Tom realized that the house elves she had inherited along with the house had done an excellent job at keeping everything perfectly clean.

.

The summer vacations went by fast and without any trouble for the Gaunt family. Tom, Helena and Isabella were happy in their big house and were getting used to being a family on they own. They had a lot of visit, too. Their friends came to see them a couple of times and Helena's parents visited twice a week.

When they went in London to buy everything they would need for the next school year, they took Isabella, who was excited about going back to her grandparents during the week.

When the school year started, it wasn't easy for the couple to go back to Hogwarts but they managed by knowing they would see Isabella every weekends. They now lived together in Salazar Slytherin's old quarters and everything was well for them.

.

This year, Isabella went to a magical kindergarten and made friends with other young witches and wizards. She loved playing with other children and she loved going to school and learning. It made her very happy.

.

Helena and Tom received their diplomas from Hogwarts with the knowledge that they were among the top five best students in their year and everything was already planned for their after Hogwarts life.

Helena would stay a home and take care of Isabella and any future children they would have while Tom would go and work at the Ministry of Magic with his proud father in law. Given his great grades in school, Tom had been given a very good position and his father in law promised him that he would have no problem getting promoted as long as he kept on working as well as he had been so far.

In October, Helena told everyone that she was pregnant and two months later they found out that it was a little boy. They decided to call him Connor Nicholas Gaunt.

When Connor received his admission letter to Hogwarts, his mother told them that she was pregnant again.

This time it was twins, a boy and a girl. They named them Nicholas Marvolo Gaunt and Merope Katherine Gaunt.

Of course they were both admitted into Hogwarts and both of them followed their siblings in Slytherin.

When the twins were old enough to go to Hogwarts, Nicholas became friends with another first year Gryffindor named James Potter. They both met on the train while looking for the candy cart and were soon joined by Sirius Black, a friend Nicholas made in Kindergarten, and Remus Lupin.

On that same train ride, Merope became friend with Lilly Evans, a muggle born who appeared to be very smart, and Severus Snape. The three of them quickly bounded.

Of course James, Lilly, Sirius, Remus and many others were sent to Gryffindor, Merope, Nicholas and Severus went to Slytherin. Despite being in different houses, they managed to remain friends and with time, became a joyful band of tricksters that the teachers spent their time running after to try and prove they were responsible for whatever had happened. They always stuck together and felt like they were invincible.

Lilly and James ended up getting married, just like Sirius and Merope. Snape eventually got married to Isabella and despite their age difference, they were very happy together.

Remus remained single a long time until, eventually, Sirius's cousin Nymphadora, aka Tonks, managed to make him fall in love with her and to convince him that they'd be happy together.

.

The day of his 17th birthday, Harry Potter vanished from his bedroom. Immediately, his parents, his godfather, his godmother (Merope), Albus, Tom and Helena rushed to wait for him at the top of the Astronomy tower with Harry's best friends Ron and Hermione and his girlfriend Ginny.

They had been warned by people from the Ministry of Magic that the boy who had saved Helena was Harry Potter (They only found this out after he was born.) and that they had managed to find out when he would reappear. Everyone had been preparing for this moment, knowing that the Harry who would come back wouldn't be the same one that had left.

Severus should have been there but his wife was having her baby and he needed to stay by her side.

A little after midnight, a deep voice reverberated around them and warned them that Harry was coming back and that he was the one who had lost his parents and everyone he loved because of Voldemort. The voice also confirmed that Harry had saved Helena's life twice.

When Harry appeared, the first thing he saw was Tom and Helena. Then he smiled widely when he saw Sirius, alive, smiling and with a pretty woman in his arms. After that, he smiled at his friends until he spotted his parents, alive, and his mother obviously pregnant. Without waiting any longer, he ran to them and hugged them as tightly as he could.

It took a few minutes but the ancient magic worked and the memories of what this life had been for him, with his parents, came to Harry's mind. It was a bit weird because he still had the memories of his old life but he didn't mind. It would only make him stronger.

"How's your hand professor?" Harry asked the Headmaster.

"Perfectly fine, why?" Dumbledore asked him, confused.

"No reasons. I'm glad you're okay." Harry smiled, figuring that he'd have plenty of chances to tell everyone what his other life had been like later.

Tom was now a very efficient Minister of Magic and he was still very happy with Helena and their children. They already had 2 grandchildren and were very happy with this life they had. It was a very happy one and becoming Lord Voldemort hadn't come to Tom's mind once since he agreed to marry Helena.

Harry was happy to find out that this new life was much brighter to everyone and he was even happier when his parents confirmed that they weren't in touch with the Dursley family. He would never have to see them again and he was glad for it.

* * *

**So, this is the end. I know the end is a bit rushed, it was the same way in my french version. Although this one is a bit better... I'll probably rework on it some day and make it longer but for now, that's it.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
